narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumire Yuki
Sumire Yuki (''雪スミレ, Yuki Sumire) was a Kirigakure Shinobi and the mother of Sanyu Kazan and a member of the Kekkei Genkai Squad. She was famous in life for her skill in assassinating her targets, leading to her moniker of '''Assassin of the Hidden Mist' (霧隠れの人殺し, Kirigakure no Hitogoroshi). Background At some point in the past, Sumire made her way to Kinsango Reef and made summoning contracts with several of its denizens. Some time later, she was assigned to the Kekkei Genkai Squad and would terrorize the battlefield, becoming feared feared even in the Land of Water. Some time after meeting him, Sumire would marry Moeru Kazan, and eventually became pregnant. Not long after giving birth to Sanyu, her husband Moeru was killed in battle. At some point after this, she wrote a scroll detailing how to perform several Ice Release techniques. Unlike other individuals that possessed kekkei genkai who fled Kirigakure, Sumire decided to stay in the village, using her power as a deterrent against most and threats against the families of the more persistent. Wanting Sanyu to grow up strong and be able to protect himself, Sumire began teaching him her clan's secrets at a young age and later decided to enter him into the Academy. However soon after entering him she also contracted a fatal illness and died from it, leaving Sanyu an orphan. Personality In her youth Sumire was a stubborn and arrogant girl, though she preferred not to draw too much attention to herself due to possessing a kekkei genkai. During the Third Shinobi World War, Sumire enjoyed killing her opponents, but even more so than that, liked to strike fear into the hearts of her foes and took pleasure and laughing when they began to cower in front of her. If an opponent intrigued her, Sumire would often do cruel acts just to see what kind reaction they would show. After Moeru died she became depressed, but snapped out of it in order to take care of the young Sanyu. Her attitude also mellowed out a bit and she became more calm and collected. According to Sanyu, Sumire was a very protective mother and never let anything harm him even if it meant herself being injured. Sanyu has also noted that his fighting style was inherited from her, which has been described as very violent. In order to protect her son from those who would harm him, Sumire would threaten the families of several people individuals who were not afraid of her power in order to keep them away from Sanyu. After enrolling Sanyu into the academy she began overjoyed at being able to teach him Ice Release techniques, but became ill soon after enrolling him. She has also shown disgust at being reincarnated and later expressed sadness at being forced to fight her own son. While saddened Sumire did express joy at Sanyu growing up at how skilled he has become. She also expressed a liking to Illia and constantly praised her skills and had much confidence in Illia. Sumire also described her as a perfect match to Sanyu much to his embarrassment. Appearance Sumire had long black hair that had a white band in it, large pistachio eyes, a light complexion and a slender frame. She wore an aqua colored hiori with trimmings of the same color, along with black gloves with the Kirigakure symbol on them to protect herself from the affects of her Black Ice techniques and standard shinobi sandals. After marrying Moeru, she began to wear the pink scarf and white ear warmers that he gave her. When she was reincarnated her sclera turned black. Abilities Sumire has been noted by Sanyu a multitude of times to have been a master of Ninjutsu and gifted with very large reserves of chakra, even in her youth. Sanyu has noted multiple times that she was a far more skilled shinobi than he was. Overall she was powerful enough to be reincarnated by Kabuto. Mist Transformation Sumire's most powerful skill is the Secret Technique: Mist Transformation. This technique allowed her to transform her body into mist that was vaguely humanoid in shape. In this state she was impervious to damage and could still interact with physical objects, though not at the same time. In her non impervious state she could perform ninjutsu and was immune to the effects of Black Ice. Overall it is her skill with the Mist Transformation is what earned her moniker of Assassin of the Mist. Ice Release Sumire possesses the Ice Release, which is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the her to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice. The ice that is created is resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with fire. Sumire has been noted to have mastered the ice techniques of the Yuki clan. Black Ice The Black Ice Release of the Yuki Clan is the second and most dangerous of their forbidden techniques. The ice created is so cold that a even a scratch will cause immediate freezing of the afflicted area and if not removed immediately will cause death in a just a few minutes. What makes the Black Ice even deadlier is that the user or any bystanders are not immune to its deadly effects. Black Ice techniques are also very chakra taxing so only a small amount can be created in battle. The only known protection against the Black Ice is to wear clothing made of very warm material infused with chakra. Sumire often uses Black Ice in conjunction with the Mist Transformation in order to bypass the dangerous effects of the Ice. Status Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Gonna do some reworking Sumire is seen emerging from the sea on the Land of Lightning's coast along with the White Zetsu Army and a few other reincarnated shinobi, before engaging the First Division. She is later seen engaging the Allied Shinobi Forces by attacking them with an Ice Sword that she created. Later Sumire is confronted by several shinobi from Konohagakure, but kills them using the Water Release: Water Hydra Bullet technique. After killing a few more shinobi, Sumire is confronted by her son where she praises him for growing up strong before warning him that she needs to be sealed before she enters Sage Mode. Following this statement she is forced to summon several swordfish to distract Sanyu while she gathers natural energy. After the swordfish are defeated, but Sumire had finished gathering natural energy and entered Sage Mode. She then attacks Sanyu with a senjutsu enhanced Ice Release: Dragon's Ire technique. While she misses Sanyu, several other Shinobi and White Zetsu Army clones get caught in the attack. She is then forced to attack Sanyu again with the Water Release: Water Hydra Bullet technique, but Sanyu manages to dodge the water dragons. Afterwards she tries to warn him that she sent an Ice Clone to kill him while he was distracted. However the Ice clone is destroyed by Illia, who had just arrived with the reinforcements from the Second division. After talking to Sanyu about who Illia is, Sumire is pleased to learn that Sanyu is going to marry her after the war but tells the two that she needs to be defeated. Afterwords she is attacked with several collaboration techniques by Sanyu and Illia. Shortly after this Sumire runs out of natural energy and thus her Sage Mode wears off. Right before Sanyu can stab her with a Black Ice kunai she is forced to the Mist Transformation technique. At this point Kabuto, who had been watching the this particular fight erases Sumire's personality and is given new orders; to kill Sanyu and Sumire, then bring their bodies back to him so they can be reincarnated. Sumire then uses the Ice Release: Diamond Dust technique to try and blind Sanyu and Illia, but fails to do so as Illia puts up a Tornado around herself and Sanyu. She then attacks the tornado with the Water Release: Water Hydra Bullet technique. While distracted several other Shinobi try to attack her but just pass through her mist body. Sumire then kills them and uses their blood to make a Red Ice sword. Sumire then spots Sanyu and Illia on the beach and proceeds to try and attack them, but gets caught in a trap set up by Sanyu to lure her onto the beach so that he could create a barrier to trap her. Before the barrier can fully form Sumire drags Sanyu into it with her and stabs him in the stomach just as her Mist Transformation wears off. However, Sanyu manages to stab her with a Black Ice kunai and starts to seal her. With her personality temporarily returned due to the sealing, Sumire apologizes to Sanyu for hurting him. Sanyu tells her that he has a teammate remotely healing him. After telling Sanyu her final words, Sumire's sealing is complete. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, a light of sorts encases Sumire's sealed body as the technique was dispelled and her soul was returned to the afterlife. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Sumire's hobbies are gardening and medicine making. **Sumire wishes to fight anybody who would harm Sanyu. **Sumire's favorite foods are blueberry pastries, while her least favorite is anything with seaweed in it. **Sumire has completed 902 official missions in total: 58 D-rank, 109 C-rank, 403 B-rank, 299 A-rank, 33 S-rank. **Sumire's favorite phrase is "Snow Day" (雪の日, Yuki no hi). Quotes Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT